


Bike & Beer

by BrokenIto



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自行车和啤酒。<br/>It‘s all about fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike & Beer

一

 

Ezio第一次见到Altair的时候只见到了半张脸，另外半张在他的行李箱后面。

老公寓里没有装电梯，层数也远远不到装电梯的级别，只能一层一层的往上走。他自己扛着的行装远比设想时的多，一脱手整箱东西就止不住地向下滑。

Altair差点被他滑下来的箱子撞下去，并且几分钟前他才不耐烦地提议让他帮一把。他忍受不了整个楼道都被这个陌生人占得满满当当。

“你住几层？”他问。

“六层。”意大利人说，“听口音你是外地人？”

“嗯。”中东人抓住了那只箱子的把手，不分由说地提了起来，“我住你对面。”

“谢谢……”Ezio转身上楼。

他们俩最终占到了各自门口前。

“我叫Ezio， Ezio Auditore。”他放下东西，转过身想握手道别，那只伸出去的手却没得到回答。Altair背对着他，正低头从口袋里翻出一串钥匙准备开门，于是他耸耸肩又把手收了回去。

他的新邻居直到将钥匙塞进锁孔才将头转过来：“Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad，直接叫Altaïr就好。”

他们就这样认识了。

 

二

 

不要轻信常识。

即使你在以同性交友闻名的酒吧遇见一个人，也不能说明他前来参加的是同性交友活动。

可能只是来找个乐子或者进错了地方而已，或许是来找人的……？就跟他一样？还是说他根本就认错人？但现在离能让他醉得看不清的分量还远着呢。他开始假想这个刻板男人会出现在这里的理由。不过无论Altaïr在这里是因何而出现，他都懒得在乎。

“Ezio，你在看什么？”Leonardo问他，手里攥着快要用完的速写本。Salai坐在一边玩着手机。

“我好像看到了我的邻居。”他回答说，拿过瓶子给自己又倒了一杯，忍不住回头又看了看那个方向。

这次对方正好也看着他。

“……我想他看见我了。”

那个男人低下了头，开始按起了手机，一分钟不到，Ezio的手机就因为短信震动了起来。

“是你吗？”

“是，我来找人的。”

“借我五欧。”

五欧在佛罗伦萨的一间酒吧能买什么？Ezio抬起头盯着他看，那个素来缺乏表情的家伙看起来竟然有些紧张，这让他突然觉得非常有趣。简单地向两位朋友道了声再见，他起身走向那个僵硬的邻居。

“如果你是想搭讪的话——”他靠在吧台旁边递过纸钞，压低声音：“那这方式可一点也不新鲜。”

Altaïr一口喝空了手边的杯子，随后将那张钞票压在杯下。“这些话可以出去再说。”

“这好像有点太快了？”Ezio笑了起来。

“先出去。”

不分由说地，Altaïr抓住他的胳膊直接把他从人群中抽了出去。

“再见。”他从钱包里拿出了一张五欧，有点急躁地塞进了意大利人的手里：“如果你想知道些什么的话，那我告诉你，我刚刚输了个赌。”

 

三

 

后来在为数不多的几次交谈中，他终于知道了那个与他邻居打赌的对象是谁——Malik，根据Altaïr的描述，毫无疑问他们的同事关系并不融洽。

赌输了就要到酒吧坚持到有人搭讪为止，听起来真是个不错的点子。

“所以你到底是做什么的……？”他坐在沙发上问。

“我算是个老师。”

“那看来你的学生一定都很棘手。”

“有一个二十多岁却还没有受过基本礼仪教育的。”

“老师，我觉得有人说谎了。”

“出去站着。”

 

四

 

Ezio才是那个当老师的，每天混在一群刚刚长到他腰部那么高的孩子中间，像个牧羊人一样时不时要点点数。

这给了他一个挖掘Altaïr生活的机会。

他拿着一堆图画书去结账的时候，正好发现他的朋友坐在收银台后，正翻着报纸。

“看来我们的相遇是不可避免的。”

“很抱歉原来应该坐在这里的人听不见这句话。”

“谁？”

“Malik。”

“我以为你是一名老师？”

“除了周六的下午和晚上都是。”

“这也是赌局的后果吗？”

“我欠他的。”

“能考虑给我打折吗？”

“不会的。”

“下次还是我请你喝酒？”

“不会的。”

 

五

 

Altaïr在走路的时候偶尔能听见身后传来几声口哨，如果不是旁边正巧走着一位妙龄少女的话，那大概就是Ezio骑着自行车从旁边溜过去的前兆，或者两者皆是。

他的车铃大概就跟意大利产的大多数东西一样，都是摆设。

 

有一次意大利人在他面前摔倒了，Altaïr把他扶起来时觉得这其实也不是那么难以忍受。毕竟之前Ezio吹口哨时比他唱歌多少要好点，他唱歌总比拉着一群朋友一起看球赛好点。而他跟一群朋友看球赛更是远远比用Altaïr没有兴趣的话题跟他搭讪好一点。

Altaïr换了一条路去上班。

这条路上旁边有一座体育场。透过铁丝网，他总能时不时看见Ezio穿着及膝袜教孩子们颠球的场景。

 

六

 

Ezio很喜欢Altaïr客厅里的书架。

它的价值不在于承载了多少书籍，也不在于自身工艺的精美，而是里面藏满了他可以随意挑选的借口。凭借着这些通行证，他就能顺理成章地将大把的时间花费在软垫堆里，手里有时有书，有时没有。

Altaïr有时会直接把他赶出去，有时不会。

 

七

 

很久之后的某一天。

“要多少杯才够让你倒在我床上？”Ezio放下空杯问。

“再加这一杯。”Altaïr将手按在他的腰上说。

 

The End


End file.
